The Outcome of Desire
by Ichigetsu
Summary: Adam is just your averge trainer when one day on his way to his brothers in viridian city his life changs forever.how will he and the others cope with the dramatic change in their lives.


**First of all I would like to welcome you all to my story. This is going to be my first time writing a Pokémon story and I am apologising straight of the bat because my knowledge of Pokémon isn't that great being centred on the first few seasons and mainly the kanto region so I apologise if any new Pokémon or locales are not included but I will attempt to include as many as I can during the duration of this story.**

**Now that that bit is over we can get on with the show!**

* * *

*Chapter 1*

As the sun started to set over the mountains on the horizon and the last rays of light made their way through the expanse of wood in front of me, I slowly started to relax to the sounds of Pokémon scurrying around preparing the night ahead in their attempts to be safe from predators.

As I sat in the entrance of the tent staring out and listening while my closest friend since the start of our journey, a majestic creature whose scales are as blue as the clear ocean water on a sunny day and a tail that looked like that of a mermaid and just as elegant, lay just inside the tent waiting for her trainer.

"Hey Vaporeon ready for some food" I asked, no sooner had the words escaped his mouth that the Pokémon jumped up and almost tackled me out of the entrance.

"You sure are hungry today aren't you?" I queried while laughing quietly at the energy of the Pokémon.

"Vap Vaporeon Va" was the energetic reply to my question and not soon after the Pokémon was happily munching down on a bowl of a mixture of poke-chow and berries for extra flavour. Not long after us both settled down for the night next to each other preparing for the final stretch of our journey in the morning.

Little did they know however, that events were transpiring to change their lives forever. Unknown to Adam or Vaporeon not far from where their tent was pitched an ominous glow radiated from a distance in the trees however the only path it took was towards the tent and somehow didn't reach any further, however as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and the darkness of night slowly crept back in to take its place.

The next morning after I had repacked the campsite and we had both eaten our breakfasts we set of towards viridian city hoping to reach our destination within the next hour or two.

"I can't wait to see Jake again after all this time it's gonna be awesome!" I exclaimed cheerfully to Vaporeon who replied with a cheerful "Vaporeon".

Jake is my younger brother who, while I went off to journey through the region training Pokémon, he decided to stay home not really the type of person who enjoyed hiking and trekking all over the country side.

After walking for the last half an hour down an overgrown trail the two of us finally came upon the town of viridian. While the town wasn't large or bustling with activity like other cities in kanto it had a quaint and peaceful feel to it which only added to its charms. After enjoying the view of the city for a little while longer the two of us made their way down the small path to the edge of town which is where my brother now lives.

Coming up to the front door of the house I rapped on the door lightly and a few seconds later the door was answered by Jakes wife Faye.

"Hi Faye how have you been" I asked, I had always liked Faye and often joked at Jakes expense asking how he ever got a girl like her.

"Adam come in, come in" Faye replied after giving me a light hug and then ushered the ragged looking pair into the house. "Just wait a moment and I'll go find Jake for you" and with that she disappeared down the hall and the sound of voices and movement could be heard as next thing Jake came over giving us a hug and starting up a conversation as though we just saw each other yesterday.

"How have you been doing, you look a little different? I can't place what's different though" Jake asked obviously slightly puzzled by my appearance.

"hey you spend a few weeks out in the country and see if you look any better when you get back" I replied laughing at the comment in general. Anyway that's how most of the conversation carried on for the rest of the evening, topics such as where I've been, if I've met anyone (obviously that question had to come up) and how my Pokémon were getting on. After sitting and eating dinner with Jake and Faye I was shown to the guest room where me and Vaporeon would be staying while here. I don't know what It was but a feeling of fatigue had swept over my body in the last thirty minutes and all I could think of doing know was getting onto the bed and letting sleep descend upon me.

The next morning I woke feeling very strange. It felt like...I was full of energy but fatigued at the same time which made no sense to my sleep addled brain. As I started to wake everything started felling stranger. At that moment Vaporeon who was sleeping with me on top of the bed rolled over onto my tail and I yelped in pain at the sensation of the extra weight pulling on the appendage. Wait a minute my TAIL! When did I get a Tail! With that I gently pushed Vaporeon off me and stood to get up. I wish that was the only change that had happened but unfortunately that was not true. Without realising what I was doing I screamed out not understanding what was going on.

Sometime during my sleep my body had completely changed while I still had some semblance to a human I also had a semblance to Pokémon. My skin had turned to a brown fur that now covered my body however a ring of white fur was around my neck, then there was the tail which is bushy and covered in the same fur as the rest of my body with a white tip and finally the ears .my ears had now moved position and unlike being on the side of my head where now on top of my head and pointed straight outwards. The most shocking thing to me however wasn't the fur, the tail or the ears but was the fact that my body is now smaller and not just smaller but by the looks of it younger. Instead of my 22 year old self looking in the mirror what appeared to be a nine year old sized boy was now looking back at me from the depths of the mirror.

Not long after my scream of shock Jake and Faye rushed into the room to find out what the commotion was about and needless to say they looked shocked was an understatement.

"Adam!"Jake exclaimed "is that you?"

"Y Y yeah" was all I could stutter out while staring into the mirror at the reflection staring back out at me

"What's going on why you do you look like that?" was jakes immediate reply to my answer however all I could do is stand there and stare into the mirror hardly moving. At that moment two hands touched my shoulders and as I turned around to see who was touching me I looked up into the face of Faye who whore a smile despite how confusing this was. Giving me a moment she then took me over to the bed and sat me down while she sat next to me.

At this point Jake came over and started to ask the same questions as before but this time I felt like I could answer but that didn't mean much since I had no clue whatsoever as to how this happened.

"What's happening to me?" I asked pleadingly while looking at the other two whom by the looks on their faces had an idea but they also looked as though speaking it would be a heinous crime. It was Vaporeon who then decided to greet me with an answer ending the silence but only confusing me more. Instead of the normal calls of its name I could understand everything that she said.

"You smell to me like an Eevee kit" said Vaporeon while looking over with a confused expression.

"Well I guess that explains the fur then." I replied and then all of a sudden the implications of what had just happened hit me like a brick wall. "Wait I can understand you!" while shouting this, the shock caused me to jump back and in the process fall of the bed landing on my tail again and yelping with the pain. At seeing this Vaporeon moved over and started licking me.

"Are you okay Adam?" she asked looking worried

"Ye fine I was just surprised is all, but how can I understand you?" I asked confused

"Maybe it's something to do with you new additions" Jake said while offering me a hand up.

"Guys what am I going to do I can't stay half Eevee" I said and as I did my ears and tail drooped down conveying to everyone how uncertain I was about all of this.

"Don't worry" came the reply from Faye "You can stay here with us as long as it takes for us to get an idea of what is going on."

The rest of the day was just a blur as I tried to get used to my new appearance. It still made me jump every time I saw my reflection in the mirror. Eventually half way through the day the feeling of extreme tiredness returned after I had eaten dinner and soon after that I went to the guest room and lay back as the embrace of sleep pulled me in once more.

As I woke up the next morning the first thing I saw when opening my eyes was the face of Vaporeon as she licked me trying to wake me from my slumber. All of a sudden I became slightly scared due to the large size of the face in front of me, however this soon gave way to feelings of security and trust which confused me slightly because unlike the feelings for Vaporeon I had before these ones seemed different but for the life of me I couldn't recognise what the differences in the two were.

It was at this point however that the realisation hit me that everything in the room was so much bigger than me now which was strange because they weren't that small when I fell asleep the previous day.

"W...Wha...what's going on" I asked however what shocked me was the fact that although I understood what I said in English what came out was "Ev Vee Eevee?" Vaporeon seeing the look of worry on my new muzzle came over and lay next to me all the while licking behind my ear trying to calm me down and much to my chagrin it worked.

"It seems that while you slept you changed some more" she said with a tone of a mother comforting a child "you now seem to be a full Eevee. You even smell like one to" I don't know where it came from but at that moment tears started to fall and I started balling like the baby that I now appeared to be. Seeing this Vaporeon quickly resumed the licking that she had ceased while telling me the situation in an attempt to stop me from being upset.

Hearing the cries Jake and Faye came into the room startled at the sight of the new Eevee sat on the bed being comforted by Vaporeon. Jake just stood there in shock staring down at his once older brother who was now in the body of a young Eevee. It was Faye who made the first move towards me as she sat down on the bed and cradled me in her arms like one would newborn, all the while speaking words of comfort to try and calm me down. It worked and a few minutes later I was sat there in her arms.

Jake still hadn't moved from his position by the door but made the effort to start up a conversation.

"Adam, how? You're an Eevee!" he exclaimed oblivious to the stare of wonderment I gave him that he managed to figure that out.

"I don't Know I just woke up like this!" I shouted back but all the two now heard was an assortment of "Eev Eevee vee"

All of a sudden my body tensed and everyone in the room looked at me, not that they weren't before but this time they all got a glimpse of a change first hand. Although it was nothing compared to the previous changes that had happened, my body started to get smaller and I guessed it was because I was getting younger. Soon however my thoughts drifted to the mind of an Eevee but it was only for a second as I fought against the sensation in an attempt to keep my identity which is what I had the feeling I would lose if I let go.

Finally it stopped only a few seconds later but to everyone who witnessed it; it seemed like a much longer space of time. When my senses returned to me I could hear the two people above me talking.

"We need to go and get him checked out Jake, we don't have a clue what is happening here!" exclaimed Faye obvious worry in her face while the only thing that Jake could do was nod his head.

"Wait a minute where can we go to get him checked up. last I checked there wasn't place that deals with this sort of thing." Jake announced querying the logic Faye had shown because I for one didn't want to change anymore so anything that might help would be much appreciated as I tied to agree with Faye my voice came out weak and caused a look of concern to Faye and Jake.

"well have to go to the Pokémon centre for now and just act like it's a check-up, if there's anything in Adams body they will be able to pick it up" she told Jake who seemed to agree with her and left the room. Faye then placed me down on the bed next to Vaporeon.

"Wait here I'll go and get a jacket and then we will go okay" she said and with that exited the room. After she left I tried to stand and was able to however my legs felt like jelly and after trying to take a step I fell forward onto the floor. Seeing this Vaporeon picked me up and placed me on the bed before either of us could ask what was wrong Faye came back in picking me up and walking to the door with me in her arms as I fell asleep soon after.

Unlike the other two times I had slept this was more like a nap and I woke while we were just entering the Pokémon centre where Jake and Faye where approaching the desk and asked for me to get checked up. As I was taken into a back room I looked back and could see the pair sit in one of the leather couches while Vaporeon went and lay down with them.

The examination was quick and involved the nurse looking over my body while also taking a few blood samples and running some tests on them. Not long after entering the exam room we left were I was passed over and placed into the hands of Faye who asked immediately what the results were.

"Well as far as I can tell she's a normal healthy newborn" the nurse said happily to the others and looked down to Vaporeon smiling "so mummy here doesn't have to worry"

The last part escaped my attention whatsoever as two words were now floating around at the forefront of my mind not letting me focus on anything else. Those two words were 'She' and 'newborn! After thanking the nurse for her time the group left the Pokémon centre heading home while stopping of at the poke mart for a few supplies. This I didn't notice however as my mind was focused on two things and soon after sleep embraced me once more providing a safe haven from the thoughts running around in my head.

**

* * *

A/N well that's chapter one done. I would really like to get feedback from you guys on what you thought because if you don't like it I don't see the point in carrying it on but maybe that's just my bleak view of things talking. Also any feedback that you have on how to improve my writing style which I know isn't great would be much appreciated and flames are welcome as long as they are constructive thank you.**


End file.
